


Hellish Angel

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Sex, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bimbofication, bottom!Goro, shuake, top!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: In order to win his freedom, Goro plays a hellish game with Ren. But would his body co-operate with him after being fucked by the demon's cock for so long?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Hellish Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadejdaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/gifts).



> This fic is for twitter user @Nadej_no for winning first in my 100+ follower milestone raffle!

“You’re so fucking tight, you do realise how fucking tight you are, aren’t you?” The demon cooed to the angel lying before him, two of his fingers plunged into the heat of his ass, holding them while he watched it tightened around his digits. Goro couldn’t help himself. He’d been chained up and used as nothing but a living, breathing fuckhole for so long within the depths of Hell, a sex slave to this disgusting creature, only himself to blame for taking the demon’s deal in exchange for safety. He should have known his promise was good to be true; that demons only feared other demons of a higher rank, and who better to scare all of them but the Prince of Hell himself.

Ren pulled out his fingers, licking the clear liquid that stuck onto his fingers with greedy delight, “Your pussy seems to yearn for my cock, look how much of you sticks to my fingers alone,” he murmured. Goro could only swallow his disdain for Ren, for trapping him, for fooling him. Yet there was an aching that swelled from the sound of Ren smacking his lips. The idea of Ren enjoying him as nothing but a morsel to be devoured, the promise of Ren’s big cock... Goro felt something blunt and warm poke against his entrance, his body quivered in anticipation. It sickened him, everything about his predicament sickened him, but what disturbed him the most is the way his ass desperately sucked onto the head of the cock that threatened to penetrate him.

“Let’s play a game, angel,” Ren hummed, fishing Goro out of his conflicting emotions, “I’m going to slam my entire cock into your tight hole, and then I’m going to count to five. If I reach five without you begging for my cock, I’ll help you return to Heaven. But if you beg for my cock even once, I’ll keep you down here, forever, as my cocksleeve, okay?”

“Do your worst,” Goro spat. Ren’s smirk curled into a sadistic smile before he brutally slammed his entire length into the angel's comforting heat, moaning triumphantly as he stuffed Goro thoroughly with his large cock; Goro could only silently scream at the flurry of chaos he felt echo throughout his body, of how Ren scraped against all his sweet, sensitive spots until it reached deep into his prostate, slamming into it with such strength that Goro could only hear white and see nothing. He panted laboriously, Ren buried snugly into his hole, and he felt sick at how easily he now wrapped around him.

“I’m going to miss you, angel, but a deal is a deal after all,” Ren hummed, and Goro lifted himself off the mattress just to see Ren stare at the sight of his cock stretching his hole. Did he look... sad? Goro blinked the tears of his euphoria away, swallowing a profound sadness that swelled in his throat. No, it was just him seeing things he rationalised.

“One,” Ren counted; Goro shivered at his husky tone, words like velvet, his own cock between his legs throbbed with expectant delight.

“Two,” Goro was determined to endure. He wanted to go home, to get away and return to the embrace of his glorious home.

“Three,” but the more he thought about it, Goro realised the he himself could no longer indulge in this pleasure he had grown addicted to. Sin was something saintly beings could never indulge in, less they themselves want to be tainted by its stink. Goro felt overwhelming dread. Was he allowed return into Heaven, after being tainted by nothing but sin?

“Four,” and there was the issue of the cock inside of him. He’d never be able to stop yearning for it even if the other angels welcomed him back in openly, Having been stabbed by it, his insides moulded by it, yearning it all hours of the endless night that Hell was plunged in. The thought of him continuing to live without the cock inside him, without the demon who had awoken his true self, without Ren. He truly knew he couldn’t go back after learning the bounty of ecstasy he had experienced during his time in Hell, knew that without his cock, Ren’s cock, he would never feel whole again, and it saddened him immensely.

“Fi-”

“Fuck me,” Goro begged, his meek voice squeaking out from his flushed lips, growing in volume each time he continued to plead to Ren, “Please, fuck me Ren, I don’t want to go back. Not after I felt your cock, please, please fuck me,”

Goro was sure he no longer cared about going back home. Why would he, when he found happiness in being used as nothing but a plaything for his Master, his purpose no being nothing but a hole for his Master to inflict his most depraved desires. He pushed himself into the dick that filled him comfortably, trying with hopeless effort to convince his Master to thrust into him. He wanted Ren to break him, to finally push him off the edge, to fall into his own wicked pleasures, and the answer he got from him was the possessive grip around his delicious hips before being battered by the dick he yearned for after so long.

“Yes, like that Master, fuck me!” Goro laughed wildly, the intelligent, dignified angel he one was dissipated, only to be replaced by a cock craving slut, Ren hammering into him with greedy delight. He couldn’t hear Ren, the foul names the demon called him, the only thoughts of his vapid brain about the cock pounding in his ass, plunging himself within the chaos of the bliss he felt being pounded by the cock that broke his mind.

He allowed himself to let go of his old life, to forget the justice he once clung dearly, now bowing himself to the wild lust of being fucked by his new Master, and the depravities he wished to inflict on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
